


Ja, ich liebe dich

by Casdnova



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Loving Sex, Masturbation, Monster Girl, Oral Sex, Self-Esteem Issues, Sex, Soul Sex, Traveler is an Shipper, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casdnova/pseuds/Casdnova
Summary: The sea has unleashed a storm on the heart of Jester Lavorre. Feeling like her crush in Fjord is being stole by an older sexy women Jester as her God for help. The Traveler seeing this as a chance for a great prank send her into the arms of Caleb Widogast, who sparks a fire within Jester's heart.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Kudos: 6





	Ja, ich liebe dich

The cold ocean wave rammed against the hull of the Squall-Eater and the mighty ship was owned by the dark pirate lord Avantika, a dreaded raider of the high sea and a chief worshiper of the chained evil Uk'otoa  Uk'otoa  Uk'otoa . The Squall-Eater’s sails were known far and wide, many were caught in the dark shadow of the ship and were consumed by its captain’s dark magics. Recently the vessel had drawn a stalwart group of adventures called the mighty nein to its decks. One of which, a half-orc name Fjord, also seemed to have caught the gaze of Uk’otoa  Uk'otoa  Uk'otoa . Avantika begins to play a cruel game with this new warlock prodding at his heart, his soul and his manhood. Although Avantika was unable to break past the stoney heart of her fellow warlock she did throw the heart of Jester, a young blue tiefling girl who has developed a schoolgirl crush on the charismatic half-orc. Fearing that her crush might be stolen away by the much more developed women Jester sent out a prayer to her trickster god the Traveler. Her cry for help traveled up the pale light of the full moon and onto the ear of the fey god, but just before the Traveler could send her word of comfort a evil thought wormed its way into him. With a dark smile and a twinkle in his eye the Traveler told Jester that she should seek out the wisdom of another man that she was close to and behapes he could give her the releases she needed. Pausing for but a second to defieser the message, the cleric remembered the perfect wizard to ask for advice. Happy she skipped down the below deck of the Squall-Eater to find one Caleb Widoghast.

###

Caleb Widoghast opened the door to the cabin that he and Nott were given, the light from the hallway illuminated the space inside. The cabin he had been given was small and cramp, two single framed bed took up most of the space with only a small amount of space in between them, with no porthole the air in room was thick and musty, weaving his hands together and chanting a small phase form a long forgotten people the single candle lit itself and brighted the cramped room.

Nott hustled in between the legs of Caleb quickly checking under the bed looking for any traps. A curt nod to Caleb told him all was safe, following his campaign inside and sitting on the bed across from her Caleb began to disrobe and took off his heavy overcoat and book harness. Nott followed his lead and took off her baggy coat and hood. Caleb stole a glance at her body, while her twisted goblin personality and face might scare others off Caleb looked past and found a kind and motherly woman. A woman with an incredibly toned body, months of training and running from the law had made Nott’s body firm and tight. Clearing his throat Caleb said

“You eh did really well today solving that puzzle and all but I worried about you with fruit.”

“Thank you Caleb, but i’m fine”

“ Jah, but I feel like I'm really close to making a breakthrough with your problem, Just a little more time I promise.”

“Thank you Caleb, You've done so much for me i with there was some way i could repay yo-”

Before Nott could finish her sentence three sharp knocks rapped against the door of the cabin. Nott ran towards the door opening it just a sliver to see the sparkling smile of Jester.

"Oh hi Nott is Caleb in there I wanted to ask you a couple things."

"Yes he's right here, Caleb Jester is here to see you. We'll continue our conversation later. I'll go below and see if there's anything to steal."

Before Caleb could send her a word of warning Nott scurried out to the deck below.

Jester walked into the tiny room, the flickering light from the candle danced across her sapphire skin. Caleb motioned to the bed across from him. Jester took the opportunity to sit right next to him pressing their knees together. A quick glance towards the now closed door, making sure it was properly shut she then turned to Caleb and her usual smile faded from her face, replaced by the look of worry. 

"Jester are you all right, is this about Fjord."

"Kinda, Caleb, can I ask you something."

"Anything."

"Caleb, do you think I'm pretty?"

"What Jester I eh of course you are very pretty. Why would you have to ask that." 

"Well it's just I've seen how Fjord reacts to Advanta, and he doesn't treat me that way so I thought maybe it's because I'm not pretty."

"Jester eh eh Fjord is just-"

Stomping her feet on the Jester interrupted Caleb saying.

"It's not just that, I saw how people treated my mama and she is the prettiest person like ever but no one treats me like that at all so it must be that I'm not pretty. 

Taken aback by her openness Caleb begins to truly study Jester’s face for the first time. Jester had dark blue eyes that were misty from the tears that were forming in between them her hair was softened by the salty sea breeze. But Caleb was used to studying books and not people who tended to not wait around and be studied. Jester stood up and began to leave and cried out

"This was so stupid, I'm so ugly you can't even lie to my face."

Caleb was pushed out of his starstruck state and felt the push of something, a voice within his mind, to go after her and make her feel good. Lacking the wisdom to notice voices in his head might not be the best sign Caleb leaned forward and grabbed Jester's hand and pulled her toward him. Landing hard on the bed, Jester's body slid next to his, her hands bracing themselves on his chest .

"Jester you are so much more than pretty, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. Your eyes shine like beacons and your smile is one that has pulled me out of the darkest parts of my heart many times."

A park purple blush came across Jester's face as she said

"Oh Caleb, I don't know what to say."

"Eh let me finish, it's not only your outside that is beautiful but what is inside of you, your very soul is like that scares away the darkness of my past and I have come to love the warmth that is you."

A long long pregnant pause came over the cramped cabin and the two spell slingers stared deep into each of his eyes. The only sound that could be heard between them was the sounds of the waves and their own heavy breathing. Jester felt the rapid and burning beat of Caleb's heart against her and hand and leaned forward and kissed him.

Their lips touched but for an instance, before Jester backed away.

"Oh no Caleb I didn't mean to, it's just is just one chapter of Tusk Love™ and i-"

Chester's words were cut short with Caleb's lip smashing onto hers. His tongue began to map out the inside of her mouth. Jester begins to surrender herself to the far more experienced wizard. 

_ "She tastes like blueberry cupcakes,"  _ Caleb thought to himself.

_ "Traveler he's so warm he's so warm like a fire." _ Jester thought to herself.

Caleb releasing himself from the passionate exchange moved his mouth over to the side of her neck beginning to suck and kiss on it. Chester moaned and began to weave her hands between this shirt slowly unbuttoning it to reveal the scarred yet muscular body. Caleb's hands begin to explore Jester’s body. His hands found their way almost mechanically down to her skirt, like he did many times before in his old Cerberus Assembly days to Astrid, Caleb began to press his finger against her tight virgin pussy. First teasing her outside lips, and finding her clit. Rubbing the clit between his thumb and his pointer finger teasing her with the promise of pleasure. His nimble hands were well practiced form working with his spell casting components Caleb began to massage manipulate Jester's womanhood. 

"Oh yes oh yes, this feels sooooo good Caleb, soooo much better then when I do it alone." Just truly cry it out between moans.

Chuckling Caleb smiled and whispered into your ear.

"Don't worry my friend you're about to feel a lot better than that."

Sliding two of his fingers inside of her while his other hand began to knead her left breast. Jester moaned and her body wriggled with Caleb’s skilled pleasurings. Jester began to unhook her short cloak and unbuttoned the top half of her blouse; a healthy bosom laid open to Caleb's eyes, dark blue freckles dotted her shoulders, her nipples were a shade of purple so dark it was almost black. Caleb began to salivate at the site he kissed his way down her body to her now erect nipple. Latching onto it, he began to suck and tease it with his tongue. Jester reached her hands under his top and ran one of her icey hands up and down his abdomen while her other hand slightly pulled at his long hair. Caleb had wormed two fingers into Jester's tight body but he wanted more and began to sneak a final third finger into his rapid attack.

"Caleb yes yes yes yes, right there Caleb. oh yes yes oh YESSSSSS." Jester screamed out as she cummed against the wizards fingers. Her eyes grew wide and her body spasmed in on his hands. 

"Jester I I I'm sorry I should have asked and I I I-". The wizard's stuttering was cut off as Jester pressed her azure lips against him and used her superior strength to force Caleb down onto the bed

"You've been a dirty little wizard haven't you Caleb." Jester said with a smile on her face as she grinded the lower half of her body against his harding member. “Lets see how dirty i can make you.”

Slowly Jester removed the pants she wore underneath her skirt and slid her finger to her soaked slits remembering how dexterous Caleb's hands were moments again. Raising her hand to her mouth she tasted her own juices. Caleb watched the ertoc sense and felt his face grow hotter then a fireball and redder then the Ruby of Sea’s. His cock grew tighter in his robes desperately wanting to give into the temptation of the blue devil that was straddling him. 

Remembering the poor wizard that wiggled beneath her, Jester turned to Caleb and smiled like a kid in a candy store ready to devour the biggest lollipop they had. “Now let's see if you have a wand of a staff Mr.Wizard.”

Reaching into his robe Jester removed the large member from the folds of her robes and stroked her hand up and down the veiny appaged twice before trying to force the head into her own folds. A sharp pain shot through Jester’s body as the head of the cock filled her inside.

“We can stop if I'm hurting you.” Caleb said as he saw the shocked look on his partner's face. 

Jester smiled at the kindness and pressed herself down on him and kissed him on the lip then leaned close to his right ear and whispered the words to cure words for herself, the arcane whispering caused the wizards to get even more ecreted. Jester felt the growing cock inside took the opportunity to slam the full length into her. 

“O my Traveler Caleb you are filling me up so much, aaaahhhhh o its soooo big.” Jester screamed in between heavy moans. Caleb smiled, amused at the porn tier dialog Jester screamed out.

“OOOOOO yes, yes right there, It's soooooo good the way you fill me up.” Jested contributed to moan as she bounced up and down on Caleb dick, her moans grew louder and louder with her bounce. With each bounce her body slid further down the shaft of the wizard’s wand, Caleb's hand found themselves on her hips helping her body against his size. His eyes watched her breast bounce free of her tight clothes, his normal drive for knowledge being replaced by his lust to see the two orbs in their full glory. With realising it Jester had worked her down to be the shape of Caleb’s cock and forced the full length of the cock up into her, the tip of his cock kissed her womb and Caleb let out a sharp gasp that breaking hypothesising affect her breast had on him. His eyes flew up to her’s and they stared deeply into each other for a long moment, forgetting the rest of the world, forgetting all of their past mistakes and insecurities, in that moment time was endless the only thing that mattered was the warmth and acceptance of their lover. Jester slid her hands into Clabe’s hand, their fingers weaved together like pieces of a puzzle they were always meant to be together and it was a cruel trick of fate they were not all one. Soon their hearts began to beat in time with each like two souls that used to be one calling to each other with the only song the twin both knew. 

With a deep grunt Caleb was called away for the symbiosis of their hearts as he felt his body reached its limit.

“Jester, I'm going to cum where do you.” Caleb said with some panic 

Acting as fast as possible, Jester slid herself off of Caleb’s cock and dropped to her knees on the ground of the cabin floor. The cold sea air attacked the now unarmoured cock, the cold was driven away as Jester wrapped her mouth around the dick, deep throating the member in her mouth she felt the pulsing of Caleb's heart though the veiny cock. Caleb grab hold of Jesters’s left horn as she enfulled more of him into her mouth. Looking deeply into her eye Caleb's body pulsed as he filled her full of cum. Jester’s cheeks puffed out as Caleb's heavy load filled her mouth and throat, powering through it Jester swallowed most of Caleb’s cum, the salty mixtures spread its warmth throughout her body as it traveled throughout her body. Jester smiled and looked up at the exstuted wizard and stuck out her tongue which still held some remnants of his seamen. Caleb let out an exhausted breath and stared down at the young tiefling below him, a drop of cum slide out of her mouth, 

Swallowing the rest of his load Jester reached her arms up and stretched out her back and said” That was Jester what i need thanks Caleb.”

“Jah anytime.” Caleb breathlessly said.

“Anytime you want Cccaalleebbb.” Jester said with a wink humming his name as she skipped out of room. Caleb fell back onto the bed and smiled a wicked smile to himself. Before realizing the mistake they had made. 

“ _ She left her pants here.” _

###

At the same time in the next cabin over

Beauregard pressed her back against the wooden wall of the cabin. Her clothes laids on the ground with her staff being grinded against the lips of her pussy. At first she tried to block out the sounds of her party members, the screams of Jester had been too much for her. Almost without thinking she had stripped down to nothing and used her assorted of monk tools to pleasure herself. Swearing to herself she imagined Jester and Yasha on their hands and knees worhsping her viangiea. Reaching her limits she shouted out. 

“Yah take that's it, that's IIIIIIIITTTTTTT.” Right as the door opened. With inhuman-like speed Beu sweeped her clothes under the bed and hid herself in the cover of her bed, Jester flopped across from her and said.

“Night was great, did you have a good night Beu.”

“Yah, I sure did.”

  
  


###

Meanwhile below deck.

Nott had pushed the crates and boxes that the Balleater together to form a tower reaching up to ceiling, she had pressed her torn green ear against the ship, hearing the moans of Jester and the labored breathing of Caleb her body couldn't help but horny. Nott’s fingers greedly attacked Her snatch. Closing her eyes and letting the sounds of two lovers take her mind; Nott’s mind was filled with visions of her husband, his gentle arms and sturdy frame holded her and pleasured her. But his eyes betrayed her for they were not the eyes of her true love but instead they were the eyes of Caleb, soon his whole body changed to the form of Caleb. Using one hand to cover her mouth as she orgasm to the thought of her friend.

**Author's Note:**

> So tell me what you thought, I've been trying to write a butch of grand fan fiction but i found out all i want to do is write is porn so that what i'll do! I'm dyslexic so editing is really hard so if you have and tips i'd love to hear them.
> 
> A cool song  
> The Willow Maid by Erutan  
> https://music.youtube.com/watch?v=E52rxz2sjRs&feature=share
> 
> A great artist  
> https://twitter.com/Viktormon


End file.
